The Legend of the Nano Shinobi
by Moritaka1900
Summary: Prophet goes into another dimension and finds Naruto. He takes Naruto away at the age of 5 travelling around Elemental Nations. 8 years later, a man wearing a jonin vest with a leaf hitaite and a nanosuit comes at the village gate. Enter Naruto or otherwise known as Prophet! Read on as Naruto becomes the Jonin leader of Team 7 along with Kakashi!
1. Nano 1

**Nano: 1**

Summary: Prophet goes into another dimension and finds Naruto. He takes Naruto away at the age of 5 while the Sandaime leaves a blood clone of Naruto behind. 8 years later, a man wearing a jonin vest with a leaf hitaite and a nanosuit comes at the village gate. Enter Naruto or otherwise known as Prophet! Read on as Naruto becomes the Jonin leader of Team 7 along with Kakashi!

Outside Konohagakure, a man wearing a suit with red visor was killing the bandits silently. One terrified bandit survived but ran into the tall man.

"Who…..are….you?" asked the bandit fearfully.

"They call me Prophet. Remember me in the afterlife" said the man called Prophet before breaking the poor bandit's neck.

"Now comes the time when the world will know me as Prophet or otherwise, Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze!" said Naruto to himself.

_-Crysis 2 intro-_

_**Flashback**_

_**8 years ago**_

_**A rift in the sky opened and a man in a nanosuit fell through. He landed on the ground with a thud. The man was called Prophet. As he got up, he noticed a small boy being chased by a mob. He was furious! He got up to help the little boy and protect him from the mob. He got to the boy and picked him up. **_

"_**Get the Demon and the man!" said the mob leader.**_

_**Prophet then, turned on his invisibility mode and slipped away with the mob looking around to see where, they had disappeared. Prophet then, decided to head to the tower in front of the giant heads that looked to him like Mt. Rushmore. **_

_**The Sandaime Hokage, one of the prominent leaders of Konoha, was behind his desk doing the Kage's worst nightmare, paperwork. How he longed for something interesting to happen for him to get out of the dreaded business of doing paperwork. It appeared as if Kami listened and as Prophet came through the door with Naruto on his back. **_

"_**Naruto?!" shouted Sandaime as he leap out of his chair but Prophet drew out his M12 pistol and pointed it at the old Hokage.**_

"_**Before the boy is handed over to you, I want answers, sir. I want to know the boy's origin, why the public calls him demon and what this Kyuubi is." Said Prophet in a stern voice not heard by many apart from his former Raptor team.**_

_**As the Sandaime explained Naruto's parents and about the Kyuubi, Prophet became saddened and angry at the same time. He made a decision that would change the fate of Naruto.**_

"_**Sir, please allow me to train him outside of this wretched village. He will receive my suit along with my special bow and arrows as well as my name. Also, he will be a Jonin when he returns. Those are my demands and they are non-negotiable." Said Prophet. **_

_**The Sandaime thought long and hard about this and allowed it. He gave prophet a leaf hitaite and a Jonin vest. Prophet then, immediately left the office and took Naruto away.**_

'_**Naruto…I hope you train well and please return safe'**_

_**Flashback end**_

Naruto, now known as Prophet, went to the gates and entered Konoha.

This is the story of a legend that will change the Shinobi world.

AN: That's it guys! More will be explained about Prophet in flashbacks in the chapters as I go! Naruto is wearing the suit and a jonin vest with the leaf hitaite sewn on it. So he will have the same strength as Prophet in the game as well as several other things that has been upgraded.

Read and Review and flames WILL be IGNORED! Also, this is a Naru/Saku pairing. Also, Rin Nohara is alive and well and more will be revealed soon. So wait and see as Naruto journeys on as Prophet!


	2. Nano 2

**Nano 2**

The Sandaime Hokage, Sarutobi Hiruzen was taking his long break from doing endless amount of paperwork, which he hates doing. Until a knock on the door has brought him back to reality from his perverted dreams as he was reading his Icha-Icha paradise book.

"Come in!" commanded Sarutobi in his Hokage voice.

The door opened and a man with a black suit and red visor came in. He was sporting a jonin vest with the leaf hitaite. His height is about 6 feet tall. He also, looks very bulky for a man his age.

"Prophet?! Where's Naruto and how is he?" asked Sarutobi though shocked to see Prophet without Naruto around him.

"Prophet died a month ago. I am his replacement for both the suit and codename. My name is Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze. I have come to serve Konoha under the name of Prophet, Jii-san" said Naruto.

"Naruto?!" said Sarutobi, shocked once again that 5 year old boy turned out to be a man of 6 feet and very muscular.

"So Prophet died a month ago….so you're the new Prophet. So, you ready to take on your role as a Jonin?" asked Sarutobi.

"Yes, Hokage-sama. So what's my first assignment?" asked Naruto.

"Your first assignment is to go with Kakashi Hatake, who was your father's student, and help him to teach Team 7. How's your ninjutsu?" said Sarutobi.

"I have four elements: Water, Earth, Fire and Wind. With Wind and Water, I can create Hyoton. But my bloodline is Mokuton, which I have almost the same skill as Shodai Hokage has on his Mokuton. Also, I can perform the Rasengan as well as my father's famous jutsu, the Hiraishin no Jutsu." Said Naruto, although he didn't bother telling the Sandaime about the Jinton release.

The Sandaime was shocked! Naruto was very skilled for a Jonin and he's about Kage level. He could just ask Naruto to take the Hokage seat right away!

"Wow, Naruto….never knew you were so skilled. So, ready for your assignment?" asked Sarutobi.

"Always ready, Hokage sama" replied Naruto

As Naruto was about to leave the office, the office door was suddenly swung open and Naruto swiftly took out his bow and arrow and aimed it at whoever came out of the door. As a person came in, Naruto let go of the bow and it hit the floor without harming the person. The person was a young small boy with a weird looking helmet and wearing a ridiculously long scarf around his neck. The kid was shocked to see a bow in front of him, hit with deadly accuracy.

"Honorable grandson! Are you alright?!" asked the jonin.

The said Jonin saw the arrow and noticed it was hit at the floor in front of the kid with such accuracy the ANBU would be jealous.

"Who are you and what were you thinking barging in like that?" asked Naruto as he picked up the kid.

"Naruto, stand down. He's my grandson." Said Sarutobi.

"Yes Sir." Replied Naruto.

He put the kid down while wondering what the kid was thinking, barging in the office as if he was an enemy.

"Ha! You can't harm me because I'm his grandson!" bragged the kid.

Naruto didn't say anything but instead flicked the kid on the forehead and sent him tumbling to the other jonin standing in the entrance. Naruto then, left to meet his assignment.

As Naruto wondered about, people were looking at him in awe and curiosity. Women looked at him with hearts as they saw his muscular size and wondered what his face looked like. The men looked on with envious eyes as women were gawping at him. As he walked, his nanosuit computer told him that someone was following him and he saw the same kid trying to hide and trail him.

"You can come out now, kid. You can't hide from me. I am a Jonin for a reason." Said Naruto, finishing his sentence with a sigh.

The kid then, disposed of the camouflage and went in front of Naruto.

"As much I expected from my new rival!" said the kid.

"Rival?" asked Naruto behind his visor, he raised his eyebrows.

"Yes that's right! You're strong and that suit you wear is awesome!" said the kid

"For your information, kid, I am not your rival. If you noticed the vest, I am a jonin. So I can't possibly be your rival." Said Naruto.

However, the kid dismissed the rank and pressed Naruto on to teach him. Naruto found out that the kid's name is Konohamaru Sarutobi and that he went through all the trouble earlier to show that he's not just the Hokage's grandson.

"Listen kid. To become the Hokage, means that you're strong and able to lead & protect the village. You have to be the embodiment of the Will of Fire. Are you ready to take on that responsibility? I doubt that. However, if you want me to teach you, go through academy first and then, I can teach you and your genin team. Deal?" said Naruto as he put his fist out for Konohamaru to bump.

Konohamaru was shocked by the explanation but was delighted to hear that he will teach him when he's a genin. So he bump his fist with Naruto's.

"Can I ask for your name?" asked Konohamaru.

"Of course, my name is Prophet. Remember that name." said Naruto.

The jonin that takes care of the young Sarutobi, Ebisu, was shocked that the Jonin was able to calm the grandson's antics and give him a viable explanation. Naruto then, made his way over to the academy and line up with the other jonins.

**Academy class**

(Author's Note: Sakura isn't a fangirl in this fanfic. She fell in love with Naruto when they were young. Her parents, being best mates with Naruto's parents, approved. I'll go into more details later on in the story)

'_Where are you, Naru-kun? It already has been eight years and you've promised to return.' _Thought Sakura as she cried softly.

Iruka then, announced the team and said something that shocked Sakura.

"Team 7: Inuzuka Kiba, Haruno Sakura and Uchiha Sasuke. Your team have a two jonin sensei, which is Hatake Kakashi and Prophet." Announced Iruka.

Sakura was shocked to hear the name, Prophet. She heard from the Sandaime that Naruto went on a training trip with a man called Prophet. She wanted to meet Prophet.

'_Prophet is here….does that mean Naru-kun is also here?'_ thought Sakura, wishing for that.

Prophet then, came in and picked Team 7 up but before staring at Sakura, who has gotten beautiful since he last met her.

"Team 7, go up to the roof except Sakura. I need to talk to her for a bit." Said Prophet.

Team 7 went up to the roof and Sakura followed Prophet into a private room.

"My..my, Sakura-chan. You've gotten beautiful since I last met you" said Naruto.

Sakura was stunned. She recognised that voice. It was the voice of her Naru-kun.

"Naru-kun….what happened to you? How have you become big?!" said Sakura. Bombarding her boyfriend with questions.

"I will answer all of your questions but before that, we need to go up for team meeting. Your other sensei will arrive soon. Do not say my name just yet. Call me Prophet-sensei for now. Okay?" said Naruto softly.

Sakura could only nod and walked to the roof with him. When they got there, Kakashi was there with the other two genins.

'_Prophet…you've returned or should I say Naruto'_ thought Kakashi as Sakura sat with the others.

"Now that we have all gathered why don't you introduce yourself? Name, likes, dislikes and dream." Said Naruto in what he calls his 'Prophet voice'.

"Why don't you introduce yourselves first, senseis?" asked Sakura, giggling inward.

"Okay. My name is Prophet. My likes are a certain girl, my bow and my suit. My dislikes are perverts, bandits, criminals and traitors to Konoha. My dream is to marry my girl and become Hokage so that the people can be protected from any dangers." Said Prophet.

(AN: Kakashi's the same intro, Sasuke's same. So I won't go into details on those)

"My name is Inuzuka Kiba. My likes are my partner, Akamaru, my family and dogs. My dislikes are cats and things that smells. My dream is to be the head of the Inuzuka clan!" said Kiba with pride.

"My name is Sakura. I like my boyfriend, books and my family. My dislikes are arrogant bastards and perverts. My dream is to marry my boyfriend and help him become hokage" Sakura finished with a huge blush.

Prophet could only chuckle as Kakashi revealed the new Genin test, which takes place tomorrow.

After the team disbanded, Prophet took Sakura home and talked with her family, answering as much questions as possible.

'_Get ready Sakura. You'll see my skills tomorrow when the Genin test comes.' _Thought Naruto as he talked with the Harunos.

Next data: Genin test. Prophet's abilities revealed!


	3. Nano 3

**Nano 3**

As Prophet made his way to Training Field no. 7, he reminisced about what he talked about with the Harunos.

_**Flashback**_

"_**Hey Sakura, how was your day?" asked Mebuki Haruno, who was one of Kushina's best friends. **_

"_**Hey, mum. I've brought one of my jonin sensei and Naru-kun here!" beamed Sakura.**_

"_**Ah, Naruto is here? Where is he?" asked Mebuki.**_

_**Naruto came in the room and greeted Mebuki. Mebuki was shocked that the man standing in front of him was Naruto. **_

"_**Naruto, dear. What happened to you?! How have you become so big?!" asked Mebuki in a mix of shock and worry in her voice.**_

_**Naruto then, explained his journeys throughout the Nation and how Prophet trained him relentlessly. Also, he taught himself chakra control and elements using the scrolls given by the Sandaime.**_

"_**A month ago, Prophet died but before he died….he gave me his suit" said Naruto.**_

_**Flashback within a Flashback**_

"_**Kid, I'm dying and can no longer hold the suit. I'm….contaminated" said Prophet as he took his suit and helmet off. **_

_**Naruto, who was now the same height as Prophet after intense training, put the Nanosuit on and the suit's computer accepted him.**_

"_**Destiny's a bitch, eh? Naruto…only you can carry my legacy on. Carry my name and always help the innocents. Goodbye, kid and Good Luck" said Prophet before firing his last bullet from the M12 pistol.**_

_**Flashback within a flashback end**_

"_**After his death, I trained to get used to the suit given to me. I got used to it and now everyone knows the name Prophet as it's now in the bingo book" finished Naruto.**_

_**Mebuki and Kizashi got shock from the story but quickly overcame the shock. Mebuki scolded Naruto for being careless and being in the bingo book like a mother would. Kizashi just congratulated Naruto and encouraged him to reach the top but that earned him Mebuki's motherly wrath to turn towards him instead of Naruto. Kizashi in the end, had a black eye and a broken hand.**_

_**Naruto assured Mebuki that he will be careful and left but not before receiving a threat from Mebuki saying that if he gets killed or tries to do something suicidal, he will only live to regret it in the next life or not. This made him shiver.**_

_**Flashback end**_

As he finished reminiscing, he saw Sakura on the training field asleep. He chuckled and splashed some water using his water manipulation of the air to wake her. Sakura then, woke up and glared at her boyfriend for doing that.

Naruto decided to go serious now that nobody has arrived and he wanted to teach her a few things.

"Okay, Sakura. In my travels, I met my godmother, who was Tsunade of the Sannin. I received her traning on medical ninjutsu as well as her superhuman strength. She gave me permission to pass it on to whomever, I deem worthy. I think it's you." Finished Naruto.

Sakura was shocked that her boyfriend's godmother was Tsunade. She accepted the training and Naruto trained her for a bit by doing sets of warm up. Not long after her warm up, Sasuke came and then, Kiba but no Kakashi.

Naruto then, did the same to Sasuke and Kiba: warm ups. His version of warm up consisted of running around the lake 3 times, 20 press ups and 30 starjumps. Not long into their warm up, Kakashi arrived only to be greeted with one of Prophet's arrow in his precious Icha-Icha.

"You can read that smut my godfather wrote later. We have a test to give out." Said Naruto in his 'Prophet Voice' (I'm going to call it 'PV')

Kakashi, then tearfully put his book away and brought out two bells.

"Me and Prophet here, will have two bells each. The one, who doesn't get the bell will fail and be tied to the post over there. You must come with the intent to kill" explained Kakashi.

Prophet then, looked at Sakura, who looks shaken. The thought of her killing her Naru-kun, was shocking but she was reassured with Prophet placing a hand on her shoulder and nods.

"Anyway, the test shall begin in 3….2….1…GO!" said Prophet.

The three genins went away to hide. Kakashi pulled out his book with Prophet scowling at him. First to come out was Sasuke claiming that he was Elite. However, Prophet turned his invisibility cloak on and disappeared. Sasuke looked around for Prophet but couldn't so he tried to attack Kakashi only for Prophet to reappear behind him and put him in a headlock.

'_How is this possible? The only shinobi I read in the history books was the second Tsuchikage, Mu.' Thought, Sasuke._

"I know what you are thinking. It's not the same as Mu, the Niidaime Tsuchikage. It's something new and I'm not telling you." Said Prophet as he tied Sasuke up and left.

Prophet then, saw Kiba duelling with Kakashi only for Kiba to be sent flying due to having the infamous Sennen Goroshi up his ass. Prophet moves on and saw Sakura cutting the ropes he placed on Sasuke. She tried to convince Sasuke to work with her against Prophet but Sasuke brushed her off.

"You're weak. Go somewhere else and drop becoming a kunoichi" said Sasuke bluntly.

This caused Sakura to cry with Sasuke leaving. Prophet came out of hiding and went to Sakura.

"Here's the bells, Sakura. Don't tell anyone that you have it just yet." Said Naruto.

Sakura nodded and went away to hide. Prophet made another set of bells and moved to Sasuke. Prophet then, found Sasuke hiding in a tree to have a bird's eye view. Sasuke saw Prophet and attacked him with a flurry of kunais but the kunais bounced off him and the tips were crushed. Sasuke then, formed hand seals for the Gokyaku no jutsu.

**Katon: Gokyaku no Jutsu (Great Fireball technique)**

As the fireball left Sasuke's mouth, Prophet then, revealed his secret technique. He formed a cylinder shape in between both his hands and said his technique.

**Jinton: Genkai Hakuri no jutsu (Dust Release: Detachment of the Primitive World Technique)**

Although, it was low powered and not enough power to make Sasuke turn into dust, it was strong enough to life Sasuke off his feet. As Sasuke tumbles away, he regained his balance and looked around for Prophet only for him to come out underground using **Doton: Shinzu Zanshu no jutsu** to drag Sasuke into the ground. The alarm clock rang and the test was over.

As Prophet announced the test was over, Kakashi came and Kiba came along with dirt covered Sasuke. Sasuke was tied to the post with Kiba and Sakura sitting around him.

"I'm afraid you all failed this test." Said Prophet.

"Are you sure, Prophet-sensei? Because I got two here." Said Sakura inwardly giggling.

Prophet smiled behind his visor. "I see. Well done Sakura. You replace my bells with a henge small rocks. So what are you going to do with them?" Said Prophet.

Sakura then, gave both her bells to the two boys and said, "They can have it. The purpose of this was teamwork right, Prophet and Kakashi-Sensei?"

"Well, in that case, you all….."said Prophet.

"Pass" finished Kakashi.

The genins were happy apart from Sasuke, who thought he was one step closer in killing Itachi. Sakura went home with Prophet escorting her back to her house and Kiba went home to celebrate while Kakashi…..went off to buy another copy without Prophet finding out. Unfortunately, Kakashi was found out and discovered that all of his collection was locked in box with a ready-made **Jinton** paper seal to destroy it. Kakashi then, thought out-loud

"I'm starting to dislike that kid. Why couldn't he have sensei's personality? Why does he have Kushina's personality?" asked himself as he started to cry anime tears.

Next Data: Wave Mission. Prophet vs Zabuza, the Demon of the Mist


End file.
